The Painter and Tomatoes
by Afuri
Summary: Act II : Sai benci tomat, namun Sasuke tahu bagaimana membuat Sai mau memakannya. AU/Drabble/SasuSai
1. Chapter 1

A/N : hanya sekumpulan drabble Sasusai.

**WARNING : POTLESS /AU/BOYSLOVE**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Painter and Tomatoes**

**-1-**

_By : Afuri_

"Sasuke bagaimana menurutmu?" Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat menggeser kertas gambarnya pada seseorang bernama Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke melirik kertas yang tadinya putih polos itu sedikit malas. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Sasuke untuk membuatnya memalingkan wajah dan mendengus.

Sai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai apa yang dilukis atau digambarnya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang salah?" Sai bersikeras memajukan kertas gambarnya ke wajah Sasuke, membuat si pemilik mata onyx mendorongnya menjauh.

"Pergilah! Kau tidak mempunyai bakat," ujar Sasuke tanpa peduli akan bagaimana reaksi seniman itu. Sai hanya akan merengek, dan akan terus mengganggunya, bertanya di mana letak kesalahan gambarnya atau gambar seperti apa yang sebenarnya ingin Sasuke lihat.

Berapa kalipun Sasuke menepis tangan atau mendorongnya, pemuda berambut pendek itu akan terus merajuk padanya, terus, hingga Sasuke terpaksa melingkarkan jarinya di belakang kepalanya lalu menarik wajahnya mendekat dan membungkam bibir tipis Sai dengan bibirnya sendiri

. Setidaknya hal itu bisa membuatnya diam untuk sementara karena Sai selalu berwajah sangat merah setelah Sasuke menciumnya. Merah seperti tomat yang disukainya.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Kumpulan drabble Sasusai. Setiap chapter tidak saling berkaitan.

**Summary : **Sai benci tomat, namun Sasuke tahu bagaimana membuat Sai mau memakannya.

**WARNING : PLOTLESS /AU/BOYSLOVE/OOC**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Painter and Tomatoes**

**-2-**

Sai melipat tangan di dadanya saat melihat seorang pemuda bermata onyx di depan pintu rumahnya, membawa bungkusan berwarna cokelat dengan beberapa benda kecil bulat berwarna merah yang mengintip di atasnya. Sai mengkerutkan alisnya, wajahnya yang tadinya tenang berubah menjadi masam.

"Aku tidak suka tomat," ucap Sai, menyadari isi dari bungkusan itu. Si pemilik mata onyx acuh, memutuskan untuk memaksa masuk ke dalam apartement Sai. Uchiha Sasuke segera menuju dapur, dengan si pemilik rumah yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Sai hanya mondar-mandir di belakangnya saat Sasuke mulai menggunakan dapurnya. Menu makan siang hari ini adalah tomat. Dan Sai benci tomat. Namun jika Sai mengusir Sasuke itu berarti tidak ada makan siang untuknya sementara dia terlalu malas untuk keluar mencari makan di luar. Semua orang tahu, Sasuke sudah seperti koki pribadinya sendiri.

Itu adalah 30 menit terlama dalam hidupnya ketika akhirnya Sasuke menaruh dua buah mangkuk di atas meja makan. Sai cemberut sambil mengikutinya, mengambil tempat duduk di sisi lain di meja. Sai menatap ngeri pada mangkuk di hadapannya. Hanya ada cairan kental berwarna merah di sana. Dia mengernyit saat hidungnya menangkap bau tomat yang sangat pekat. Sai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, menatapnya tajam pada pemuda bermata onyx yang tampak menikmati hasil karyanya itu, membuat pemuda berkulit pucat bergidik heran.

"Bagaimana bisa dia memakan sup aneh itu?" pikir Sai dalam hatinya. Sasuke yang menyadari dirinya terus diperhatikan balas menatap Sai, namun tak ada ekspresi berarti di wajahnya. Mereka hanya saling menatap untuk beberapa detik, sampai kemudian Sasuke kembali fokus pada mangkuknya, mengacuhkan pemuda kurus di dekatnya.

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, ada suara aneh yang berasal dari perut pemuda kurus itu.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sai namun yang ditatap kali ini hanya mampu mengalihkan wajahnya. Sasuke tahu Sai kelaparan, akan tetapi gengsi anak itu terlalu tinggi untuk memakan sup tomat buatannya. Tapi Sasuke tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuatnya memakan itu.

Setelah suapan terakhir dari mangkuknya, Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya. Dia menyeret kursinya ke arah sisi lain meja, tepat di sebelah Sai lalu mendudukinya. Sai hanya menatapnya heran namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya mengernyitkan dahi saat Sasuke mengambil mangkuknya, mengambil sesendok sup dari sana, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Sasuke menatap Sai yang terlihat keheranan kemudian pemuda bermata onyx itu melingkarkan lengannya pada tengkuk Sai, lalu menarik wajahnya kearahnya. Dengan cepat dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis itu, dan mendorong cairan merah di mulutnya ke dalam mulut si pemuda berkulit pucat.

Sai terkejut, matanya terbuka lebar. Namun tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain menelan cairan manis itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke mengulangi perbuatannya. Terus mengulanginya hingga tak tersisa setetespun sup di mangkuk itu.

"Bukan berarti sekarang aku jadi menyukai tomat," ucap Sai kemudian sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membawa dua mangkuk kosong ke dalam dapur untuk dia bersihkan nanti.

**FIN**


End file.
